


Stark Season

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Cute, Decorating, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, IronStrange, Italian Tony, M/M, Supreme Family, otp prompts, seasonal fluff, strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Decorating wasn'tjustfor Christmas, as Stephen soon finds out.





	Stark Season

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Day five is here and it is cute. I love fluff and writing the Supreme Family dynamic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This series has been a lot of fun so far.

Tony shoved another box across the floor, grumbling under his breath as he shifted through a fifth box. It was incredible just how many boxes of decorations Tony owned, how excited he was about the incoming autumn season, and how easily frustrated he was becoming with his own disorganized storage space.

“I know I have the centerpieces somewhere up here! Pepper helped me make them when she first started working for me.” Harley pulled out a goofy scarecrow door hanger and wrinkled his nose. Stephen had to agree; some of these decorations were a little....much. But, if Tony was adamant about sprucing up the place with pumpkins and pine cones scented with cinnamon, well, Stephen wasn't going to be the one to put a damper on his mood.

Besides, it was kind of cute that the imposing CEO and Avenger was a dork about the seasons. He had themed hand towels! Scented candles for each season! Even blankets with Easter Eggs or leaves on them. Stephen loved that he got to see this side of Tony, though Harley seemed rather bored and unimpressed by everything.

Then again, the boy knew Tony far longer than Stephen- since he was a young boy, according to Tony.

“We'll take the other boxes down to the living room-” Stephen waved a hand without looking and sent the boxes to their proper place, waiting their contents to be spread around the apartment. Tony glanced over at where the boxes were a second ago and then up at Stephen.

“Don't think you and your haunted house will be getting out of the spirit of the season. I've got plenty to go around!” Peter bounded up to the storage space, tossing his backpack down and crouching next to the box Tony was grumbling at.

“I didn't miss anything, did I? Has Tony started screaming in Italian yet?” The genius glared at the teen and shoved the box away. Stephen stifled a laugh and sent the box to join the others.

“He's trying to find centerpieces.” The last box was opened and Tony began sifting through it.

“Oh, those? Pepper has them, Tony. She knew you would probably lose them in this....mess, and keeps them in her office. She told me yesterday to come by after school and pick them. I just came here to check in first.” Tony gaped at the teen before pulling him in and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“See! This is why you are definitely my favorite. How would you like one of my sports cars for your birthday?” Harley squawked in indignation. Stephen shook his head and moved the last of the boxes to the living room before placing his hands on his hips. Tony stood with a groan and ruffled Peter's hair.

“And they say Tony Stark has no favorites. That he's impartial and benevolent to all those around him. Oh wait.” Tony stuck out his tongue. 

“You're just jealous Peter is getting one of my cars. I've seen you eyeing them up when you think you're being sneaky. And stop pouting, Harley; I'm definitely giving you one too. It's not like I need them.” Stephen snorted.

“I don't want your stupid luxury cars. Besides, what use would I have for a car? I travel by portal now.” He had yet to tell Tony the whole backstory to how he came to be a sorcerer – about his car accident and the panic attacks he suffered by sitting in a car – so, for now, he played it off as not needing a car.

“Let's get to decorating! I can't wait to see Wong's face when we show up with singing pumpkins and smiling bats!” Stephen rolled his eyes and followed the trio down to the living room, though he couldn't fight the smile from spreading on his face at the idea of Tony leaving a mark in the Sanctum. 

Besides, Stephen rather liked Autumn as well.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
4\. Pumpkin Spice   
**5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall**  
6\. Raking leaves  
7\. Masks  
8\. Halloween Movie Marathon  
9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
10\. Fireplaces  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
